


Struggle

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a misunderstanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Labor"

Harry's breathing was labored as he struggled to rise from the grass.

"Don't bother, Potter," Draco sneered. "If that fall didn't break your ribs as well as your broom I'd be surprised."

Harry still pushed himself upwards, reaching for the fluttering gold wings beating against Draco's hand.

oOo

Harry panted as he struggled to sit up. A heavy pressure was filling his lungs, but it didn't matter. His scar was pounding, drowning out the frantic pulse in his ears.

Voldemort was nearby – on the grounds.

He reached for Draco's arm, seeing his wand up his sleeve.

"Don't bother, Potter," Draco sneered.


End file.
